


What Happens When He Sings

by Pandamilo



Series: A.M. [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Love, Mentioned Victor Nikiforov, Mentioned Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, Music, Parenthood, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: JJ and Isabella’s daughter’s lullabies are Hey Soul Sister, and Marry Me.





	What Happens When He Sings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeekMom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/gifts).



> This is from the prompt headcanon list I posted for the main fic in this series A.M groupies but you don't really need to know anything about it to read this fic except that JJ can sing. 
> 
> This is outside of the canon of the main fic's story so it's basically a standalone because Geekmom wanted feels for her Mommy heart :)

JJ and Isabella’s daughter, Isla, was adorable. No one would argue that. However, she was... a little bit of a brat.

She cried anytime Isabella took her out of the house to somewhere she didn’t want to go. Chucked on the floor, kicking and screaming tantrums and ran a muck whenever Isabella turned her back for more then a second. If people came to visit, like Viktor and Yuuri, she was an angel, playing happily with Yuuri and babbling about her toys. Isla was particularly fond of showing off her bear that wore an A.M t-shirt because it was her Papa’s band. 

She was quiet and loved drawing Isabella pictures… when other people were around. 

It wasn’t like she wasn’t affectionate with Isabella, Isla just knew she could get away with everything because JJ was an absolute  _ sucker _ for his little girl. He spoilt her rotten, let her eat sweets right before dinner, coddled her and she was, by every definition of the word, a Daddy’s Girl. 

Isabella tried to teach her the correct way to express her feelings, tried to convince JJ to stop giving into the irrational whims of a two year old but everytime she saw them together, all those things died in the back of her throat. 

Spoiling and cheeky streak aside, JJ was a perfect Papa. He worked hard to be there as much as possible, teaching Isla things like numbers and asking her questions about what she wanted, what she thought of the things they were doing. He gave her choices, making her justify why she wanted to go to the park instead of going and visiting her Unca Vikky and Unca Yuu - it was usually that there was ducks at the park,  _ ducks are good _ as far as two year olds are concern. JJ and Isabella decided to omit that knowledge from things they discussed with her uncles, figuring Viktor particularly would  _ not _ handle being outshined by a  _ duck _ . 

He wanted her to think, to have her own little opinions, he gave her choice - too much so if you asked Isabella, but that was besides the point. 

But even after all the tantrums, all the choices, all the games, the time she got into the cupboard and  _ covered _ their kitchen in flour in under fives seconds, or the time she filled a drain in the backyard with rocks of the period of a month and clogged up their system. Isabella couldn’t see anything besides the sweetest, cheekiest combination of herself and JJ. 

The dark hair that sat in small, swirling ringlets on top of her head, fair skin, freckled cheeks and bright blue eyes that looked at you, full of every question her little two year old brain could concoct. She slept with a gift Yuuri had made for her, a bear that he printed a drawing she had made of her Mama and Papa (it was just red and blue scribbles but  _ Isla _ knew who it was). And every night she went to sleep listening to the lightest strumming of a guitar, the soft singing her Papa and the quiet humming along with her Mama as she ran her fingers through her hair. 

_ Forever can never be long enough for me _

_ To feel like I've had long enough with you _

_ Forget the world now, we won't let them see _

_ But there's one thing left to do _

_ Now that the weight has lifted _

_ Love has surely shifted my way _

She was a spoilt, little ratbag. She was bright and brilliant. She was part of JJ and part of Isabella and the greatest thing that they had ever created. She was more loved then she would ever know and the most perfect thing they could ever have imagined. 

Little Miss Isla Leroy, JJ’s hope and Isabella’s gift - she saved them both and she could never possibly understand what that meant to them. Their little miracle that came into the world amidst a plethora of chaos, problems and complications. They wouldn’t be able to give her a little brother or sister but they were utterly content to simply be gifted with Isla’s existence and safety in their arms.

_ Your sweet moonbeam _

_ The smell of you in every single dream I dream _

_ I knew when we collided _

_ You’re the one I have decided who’s one of my kind _

_ Hey, soul sister _

_ Ain’t that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo _

_ The way you move ain’t fair, you know _

_ Hey, soul sister _

_ I don’t wanna miss a single thing you do, tonight. _

* * *

 

Come ramble and jabber to me on [tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) if you like :)

**[Hey Soul Sister](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F6mghCOaaSvrke0z1EUVUIf%3Fsi%3D59oBbO3FT2OId6NE4CL99Q&t=NTM0NjUyNGY4NTE5MTEwYWUyNDYwOWYyMjMyNDNhOTMwNmMxNGMzMyxIV1BnOTI4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AZhJx7ua4k7U_gsr4xQ6Fww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpandamilo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171033191720%2Fyoi-am-groupies-head-canons&m=1), and [Marry Me](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F0VZ9xPNa6ROafP6GYYuv2S%3Fsi%3DIjoG08lmTRGEm5wgVT8YJA&t=YTFhMjY1NjdmZDc5ZTliMTEwZDYzZDdkMDViZjFkZjY5ZDA4MTNmNCw0N3lpS01XbA%3D%3D&b=t%3AZhJx7ua4k7U_gsr4xQ6Fww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpandamilo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171579782580%2Fsfw-19-for-my-mommy-heart&m=1).**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> Your comments and kudos fuel my squishy ego <3


End file.
